She Tastes Like Strawberries
by mArgO.roTh.spIegeLman12
Summary: Scorpius and Rose are patrolling and they get into an argument. What happens? Only one way to find out! R&R's are really appreciated :)


Rose groaned as she checked her watch and waited in annoyance for her fellow Prefect to arrive so that they could begin patrolling the hallways. She clicked her tongue impatiently as a figure turned into the corridor and began walking towards her.

'About time,' she said coldly, glaring at Scorpius as he removed his hood, revealing his long, pale face, silvery-white hair and icy blue eyes. His cheeks were flushed with a faint pink and his hair was decorated with microscopic shards of glistening ice.

'Sorry,' he said, his voice dead and emotionless. It was a commonly known fact that Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy despised each other. This was why Rose was so eager to get the patrols over and done with.

'I was taking a walk outside and lost track of time,' he said. Rose rolled her eyes. 'Next time, maybe take a watch, won't you?' Scorpius shot her a dirty look and replied smoothly, 'Just shut up and let's get this over with, Weasley.'

They began walking up the hallway together, making sure to stand at least 2 metres apart from each other. Neither wanted to be anywhere near the other, and so they stayed as far apart as possible.

Rose thought back to earlier on that day, when she had seen Scorpius tending to a first year who had hurt herself and was crying. He had knelt down beside her and said, in a soft and reassuring voice, 'Don't worry, it'll be okay. I'll take you to the hospital wing and tell Professor Lupin that you'll be late for Transfiguration, and why. It'll be okay.' He had then hugged her to calm her down.

Rose shook her head and returned to the present. He was so confusing. Why was it that he was so horrible and indifferent to her, and so kind and caring to people in need? It didn't make any sense at all, and Rose wanted to ask him about it.

So she did.

'Malfoy,' she said sharply as they turned a corner and began their descent down the next corridor. 'Yes, Weasley?' he asked in a bored tone, not bothering to look up. 'What's the deal with you? You're horrible and cruel one minute, and thoughtful and kind the next. Why? What changes?' Rose asked quickly.

Scorpius turned to face her and opened his mouth to begin speaking, but his gaze shifted beyond her and his expression turned to amusement.

'So,' he said in a smooth tone. 'What do we have here? Two third years in a broom closet? Naughty, naughty. 20 points each from your houses, I fear. Back to your common rooms, now, chop chop.'

Rose turned and watched on as the two third years in question walked miserably down the hallway and turned out of sight. 'At least there's actually some entertainment tonight,' she thought.

'Why?' Rose asked again as Scorpius started to continue done the hallway. He replied, 'Because I can.'

Rose was annoyed by that answer. So she pushed on.

'But why?' she asked yet again, wondering why he wouldn't answer her question properly. 'I saw you with the first year today. It was very uncharacteristic of you. Usually you're mean and horrible. Why?'

Scorpius stopped once again and turned to face her, slowly. 'She was in trouble,' he said simply. 'So I helped her.'

Rose was stumped by that answer.

'But usually you don't like helping anyone,' she said. 'Well, at least, not anyone who isn't up to your standards.'

'Up to my standards?' Scorpius said, his voice slightly louder. 'What do you mean, up to my standards?'

'I mean that you're rude and horrible to me because you don't think I'm worthy of being treated with respect,' Rose replied casually, flicking her long red hair out of her face and over her shoulder.

'What gave you that idea?!' Scorpius said angrily, his eyes flinging with rage. 'I don't judge people by their parentage, or blood, or appearance. I judge them on their personality. I don't really hate you, I just don't particularly like you. And you hate me, so I thought I'd return the favour.'

'What about when your dad treated my mum like crap for 7 years and she was forced to deal with it? He didn't think she was worthy, either. He called her a Mudblood, he insulted her, he teased her about her hair and her teeth, he didn't appreciate anything she did for him, and he didn't even thank her when her, Dad and Uncle Harry saved his butt twice at the Battle of Hogwarts. You sound like that. I don't even think you would care if I died. You're just as cruel, just as heartless and wrong as your -'

'I'M NOT MY FATHER!' Scorpius yelled in fury, and Rose fell silent. He was breathing hard, trying to calm himself down. 'My father did those things, yes, but I wouldn't follow in his footsteps.'

'Oh yeah?' Rose said viciously, now angry too. 'What about when you constantly tripped me in the hallways for 3 years before you grew up a bit? What about when you glared at me and refused to acknowledge my presence in fourth and fifth year? What about in first and second year, when you called me the -'

'Don't say it.' Scorpius warned, fire burning in his eyes.

' - when you called me the Mudblood's Daughter?' Rose finished coldly, staring at Scorpius with malice.

'I was wrong!' Scorpius said angrily, shaking his head. 'I was wrong for doing all that stuff. I know that now. Can't you just accept that people change?'

'But what if I don't believe you?' Rose said in fury. 'What if I don't believe that you don't hate me? What if I don't believe that you've changed? What if I still think you're a bully? What if I -'

Rose suddenly found that she could not continue because there were a pair of warm, soft lips pressed up against hers.

Scorpius pulled away after about a second. 'Had to do anything to shut her up,' he thought half-heartedly as he watched Rose. But his whole body was on fire, burning with an intensity that he had never felt before.

Rose stared at Scorpius as he watched her evenly. He had just kissed her. Scorpius Malfoy had just kissed her on the lips.

And she liked it.

Against her will, Rose's eyes flickered down to Scorpius' lips and back up again, just in time to see his eyes widen in surprise. A second later, they were kissing so fiercely that Rose thought the whole world was going to crumble around her.

Scorpius' lips were soft and warm against her own, and she closed her eyes in bliss as his hand snaked its way around her waist and pressed against the small of her back. She kissed him harder and slid her hand up his arm, over his shoulder and up his face to cup his cheek. Scorpius pushed her hard up against the wall and kissed her hungrily. His hands were everywhere; sliding up and down the sides of her body, over her arms and tangling in her curly hair.

Rose bravely nibbled on Scorpius' bottom lip enticingly, extracting a low growl from his throat. In response, he ran his tongue along her lower lip, begging for entry. Rose opened her mouth willingly and Scorpius didn't hold back. Their tongues danced for dominance as he pushed her even further up the wall. Finally, when both of their heads were spinning from lack of oxygen, they reluctantly broke apart and stared into each other's eyes

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Scorpius spoke. 'You... you taste like strawberries.' Rose blushed and ran her fingers through his fine hair. 'Your hair is so soft.' He smiled; the first real smile she had ever seen directed at her. Rose suddenly became serious. 'What's going to happen with us?'

Scorpius swallowed nervously and looked deeply into Rose's eyes. He placed a chaste kiss on her mouth. 'Rose, would you like to be my girlfriend?' he asked softly. Rose blushed again and smiled.

'I would love to, Scorpius,' she replied, just as softly, before dragging his mouth back down to hers again.


End file.
